


A Very Potter Christmas

by heroofcanton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Swearing, au: no voldemort, au: no war, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroofcanton/pseuds/heroofcanton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: There is no Voldemort, no war.</p><p>Christmas in Harry's 6th Year. James and Lily had a bunch of other kids, Sirius and Remus adopted a couple of them. Everybody's very happy and alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Potter Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I had muse, I guess. It was so much fun writing this and I know I still have my Wolfstar fic to finish and I promise, I'll be doing that next.

The Potter Mansion was brimming with people. Lily and James tried to make sure everything was running smoothly and communicated purely with shouting. Sometimes they also sent one of the kids to the other parent with a message, but such a system was unreliable. The Potter kids always found something better to do than whatever Lily or James needed. It was Christmas, after all and they really couldn’t care less whether the eggnog was in the kitchen or the living room.

Fights erupted every five or so minutes and after years of experience, Lily and James didn’t even try to intervene. Their kids were teenagers, after all and they were always going to get into pointless fights. It was better to let it play out, really.

“JAMES! Oh there you are.” Lily grinned at her husband when he entered the kitchen with what could only be described as a clusterfuck of presents trailing behind him in the air. There was a four year old by his legs, trying her best to keep up and chattering on happily. He was listening to her intently and only glanced up to Lily to hold up a finger, indicating she’ll be getting his (mostly) undivided attention soon.

“And then Momma made a beak. Like a duck!” Clementine, the granddaughter of Sirius’ favourite cousin concluded with a happy chuckle.  James wasn’t entirely sure why the child was in his house, but she was adorable and didn’t make a fuss for every little thing, so he would do his best to make her welcome.

Lily picked the little Clementine up and cooed in response to the kid’s happy cry. James looked at the scene fondly and was reminded of the first Christmas with Harry. It was just the three of them, then and everything was so peaceful. He could remember Harry zooming around on his little toy broomstick and he could remember how happy Lily and him were. They were still happy, of course, though it was much louder in the house now.

It wasn’t just the three of them anymore, now.

A year after Harry came Lydia, with the same dark, out of control hair James and Harry had, only they were longer. She was always exploring, getting her hair caught in the brambles, getting her clothes ripped and dirty, but she didn’t care, because she found a rare diamond in the forest behind their house. In her young imagination, it was the most beautiful diamond she has ever seen and although she knew it wasn’t really a precious gemstone, she liked to believe it was.

Then, two years after, came the twins. Kayleigh and Felix. Darling little things. Well, they were at first. With first words came the first argument and ever since, they’ve been in each other’s hair. However, Lily observed that when either of them got in a row with anyone else, the other twin fought tooth and nail for each other. Kayleigh looked exactly like Lily, only she had to wear glasses and she had less freckles. Felix looked like the perfect mix of James and Lily. He had red hair, brown eyes, James’ nose and Lily’s mouth. Neither of them was particularly studious, but they had that Marauder aura and were constantly coming up with new ways to mess with people around them. Kayleigh was the clever one, the mastermind behind the pranks and Felix was the one who went through with them. They were the perfect pranking duo. Who would suspect that it was a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff who filled the Great Hall with toads? Exactly.

 

And then, finally, came their youngest, Stephanie. She had only started Hogwarts that year and was sorted into Ravenclaw, along with Kayleigh. She was surprisingly quiet, loved to read and adored Harry’s friend, Hermione, with her entire soul. Her goal was to be like Hermione and you could always see her sleek black hair pulled back in a pony tail as she studied in the Library. It baffled Kayleigh, but she figured that’s what a Ravenclaw should act like, unlike her, who only studied a little for exams.

James was brought back from his thoughts by a loud bang from upstairs and he exchanged a look with Lily. She motioned to the child in her hands, trying her best not to smirk and he sighed, giving in. It was Lily’s turn to deal with whatever their kids were breaking and she knew it. The man made his way upstairs, grumbling all the way and thinking of a way to get back at his wife for abandoning him in such a cruel way. At least she had to deal with all the gifts he left in the kitchen.

“LEAVE US ALONE OH MY GOD!”

“LET ME IIIIIIN!”

“FUCK OFF!”

James sighed at the sight of his youngest son banging on the door of Harry’s bedroom, shouting his head off. Harry wasn’t much better though, by the sound of it and was yelling profanities at Felix through the closed and, presumably, locked door.

The animagus looked around to find what caused the loud bang that lead him here in the first place. He didn’t have to look long. Through Lydia’s open door, he could see an overturned closet and his daughter sitting on it, unconcerned, polishing her nails.

“What – Felix, shut up! Lydia, what the – what happened?” James yelled across the hall, trying to be louder than the swears his sons were screaming at each other. Lydia looked up, grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

“I dunno, Dad. It just... happened, y’know.”

“Uh huh.”

“I WANT TO SEE THE SNAKE, HARRY!”

“Oh my god. There is no snake, you bloody idiot!”

“But- But I _heard_ Draco say he has a snake!”

James snorted and Lydia combusted in a fit of giggles, leaving poor Felix more confused than ever. From inside of the room, they could hear Harry and his boyfriend laughing and trying very hard not to make another lewd comment.

“Alright, Harry, Draco, get out of the room. You know the rules, no canoodling while the whole family’s here, quite literally outside of the room.” James said loudly, to make sure the boys heard him. He still wasn’t over his eldest son dating a Malfoy – a _Malfoy_ – but he supposed, if it made Harry happy, it was alright. It did not mean he'd be nice to the kid, though. He wanted to make him sweat a bit before gallantly saying he can date his son.

“Felix, don’t you have a certain pudding to blow up?” The Hufflepuff narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his Dad and ran down the stairs to make sure James didn’t spoil the magnificent prank him and Kayleigh were working on. He didn’t forget about the snake he knew Draco was hiding and had a plan to corner him later and demand to see the snake.

“Lydia, do you need help with the closet?” he asked his daughter, who shook her head. She was hiding something, James felt it in his bones. He just hoped it wasn’t something particularly nasty or dangerous. The girl had a knack for adventures and four years in Slytherin only guided her in the more interesting – dangerous – direction. James suspected she had been in the Forbidden Forrest more times than he had been in his entire life, and that was saying something.

The door of Harry’s bedroom opened and he came out, followed by the smug blond. James pointedly ignored how flushed they both looked and how they were wearing each other’s T-shirts.

“Mr. Potter.” Draco greeted him with a smile that had the decency to look slightly ashamed. James nodded in response, cast another concerned look at Lydia, who flashed him an innocent grin and then made his way back downstairs.

“SIRIUS! REMUS!”

James grinned at Kayleigh’s enthusiastic yell and went to greet his best friends. They were a very welcome distraction from the thoughts about Harry and Draco and _the snake_.

“KAYLERS! Bloody hell, you’ve grown!” Sirius accused his niece with a mock reprimanding look. She grinned happily and nodded, subconsciously standing up straighter so she’d be even taller. The thirteen year old adored her Uncles.

Sirius always knew how to improve pranks and Remus taught her that she can be smart as well as a prankster. She was devastated when she was sorted into Ravenclaw, as she was aiming for Slytherin, the House of the cunning. Remus reminded her that she was clever and that not all Ravenclaws got perfect grades and that was perfectly okay. She wouldn’t have to study all the time and even if she would want to, she’d still have time for pranks and general mischief.

He probably shouldn’t have said that, being a Professor and Head of Gryffindor, but then again, he probably shouldn’t have been the mastermind of most Marauder pranks while being a Prefect. And the kid needed reassurance.

“Where are Adonis and Persephone?”

Unfortunately for the kids, Sirius and Remus wanted to name them after Greek gods and goddesses. They thought it was hilarious. Adonis and Persephone tried to get people to use nicknames instead of their real names, but then they embraced them. Now they hexed anyone and everyone who made fun out of the names and they were proud of them.

After all, Adonis was the God of beauty and desire, while Persephone was so amazing, her namesake never wanted to be called anything else ever again.

“Stopped by at the Weasleys’, they’ll be here soon.” Remus answered while he was trying to manoeuvre the enormous pile of gifts under the Christmas tree. His husband wasn’t even pretending to try and was hugging James enthusiastically.

Lily came in the living room with little Clementine in her arms and Sirius made a beeline to them. His niece- thingy had a child and he absolutely adored the little thing. He was quite proud of Nymphadora to keep up with the tradition of naming their kids something absolutely ridiculous. It was the only part of the pureblood tradition he enjoyed thoroughly.

He took the little four year old from Lily and she greeted him excitedly. Draco and Harry ascended down the stairs, yelling greetings to the two men before ducking into the kitchen. Lily’s gaze followed them suspiciously. She knew Draco had a weakness for chocolate cake and there was an enormous one in the fridge.

A very loud and a very distressed cry came from the yard then, making everybody cringe and run out to see what was happening. Stephanie was standing on the porch, a discarded blanket on the floor next to an armchair and there was a fire. Felix was standing next to the burning pile, looking very sorry and panicked. Stephanie was screaming and crying and then she lunged into the fire, only to be pulled back by Harry, who was closest to her.

“What the fuck?” James blurted out and Lily didn’t even elbow him or anything, since she was asking herself the very same question.

“HE SET MY BOOKS ON FIRE!” Stephanie cried out of, wriggling in Harry’s arms, trying to escape so she could safe her books. Her precious books.

“I didn’t mean to, I swear!” Felix yelled, scared. Stephanie was scary when she was angry and he learned that the hard way. He also felt sorry for what he did, it honestly wasn’t his intention.

Lily extinguished the fire with her wand and a sad, wet pile of churned books sat there, sizzling. Stephanie gave up on the wriggling then and was just crying in her brother’s chest as he held her close.

“It’ll be okay, we can get you new books.” Harry was trying to be comforting and was stroking her sleek black hair. He always got along with Steph, she was quiet and reasonable and he almost never felt annoyed by her as he did with his other siblings. Maybe it was the age difference.

She sobbed in response and Harry sent a distressed glance at Remus, who then kneeled down next to the girl. He whispered something to her and she nodded, took his hand and grabbed Harry’s hand with the other. They went inside, Harry only slightly confused and then Remus made hot chocolate while Stephanie sat on the counter. She stopped crying, but was still sniffling and holding on to Harry’s hand.

The rest of the family decided it was best to let the trio be and went back to the spacious living room. Draco felt a little lost without his boyfriend there, but at least Lydia finally came down from her bedroom. Her hair wasn’t black or long anymore, as she got a haircut that summer when she grew bored with her boring hair. Now she was sporting a blonde pixie cut with green highlights and her nails were neon pink. Draco liked her second best out of the Potter family – after Harry, obviously -  and was actually the first Potter he befriended.

He met Harry in their first year and thought him obnoxious, annoying and self-righteous. And then next year, Lydia came along and completely changed Draco’s perspective on the bespectacled boy. When he was around his sister, Harry was more sarcastic, his morals were more questionable and she brought out his knack for breaking rules. Lydia and Draco hung out sometimes, as they were both in the best House in the entire Universe and slowly, Draco started liking Harry as well. He started spending more and more time with the Gryffindor, much to his Father’s annoyance.

Lucius Malfoy had Great Plans for his only son. They did not include the Potter boy.

Draco swiftly ignored his Father and started dating Harry in their fifth year. He also ignored Harry’s best friend, the Weasel, who was always trying to break them up. Ron was of the opinion Draco had plans to violently murder Harry and then spread his body parts across the world. While it was an excellent plan to get rid of a body, Draco liked Harry alive and whole and while his Father might actually have some such ideas, the Slytherin only treated the Weasel to a raised eyebrow. Harry’s other friend, the Mud- Hermione was much more accepting than Ron and shushed the redhead whenever he started insulting Draco.

Now Lydia and Draco were sitting on a couch in the Potter living room, gossiping about their schoolmates. Kayleigh was sitting nearby, pretending to read while she listened to the gossip intently. She wasn’t fooling anyone, but the Slytherins didn’t care whether she knew the juicy details or not and the rest of the family were too busy.

Lily and James were trying to figure out how exactly Stephanie’s books caught fire and Felix was desperately trying not to tell the truth. Remus, Harry and Steph were still in the kitchen and Sirius was playing with Clementine as Padfoot. His little niece-thing loved the black dog and was giggling happily as she chased it around the living room.

There was a huge Christmas tree near the fireplace, everything was adorned with decorations and while it didn’t top Hogwarts at Christmastime, it was incredibly lovely and festive.

“Fe, just tell us.” Lily sighed, rubbing her temples. It was nearing dinnertime and it has been a long day. Her son looked down at his feet, trying to think of something that would make sense, but wouldn’t get him in trouble. He was coming up empty. Kayleigh was the clever one, after all and she was trying to get dirt on the girl who insulted her little sister that one time.

“It just... it just happened, I didn’t mean to.” Felix mumbled. James was surprised at how sorry the boy actually looked. Usually, when he pulled a prank, he looked like James did when he was caught by McGonagall. Trying to look guilty and failing spectacularly. Now, however, Felix looked genuinely guilty and sorry. Maybe it was progress.

Felix was saved by his cousins arriving by Floo. First came Persephone, her bright purple pixie cut clashing wonderfully with her dark skin and she was grinning happily, waving to everyone. She greeted her family loudly before making a beeline to her best friend, Lydia. A few seconds later came Adonis, wearing one of Molly Weasley’s home knit jumpers. He was carrying a load of gifts and was scowling at his sister. She didn’t offer to help. He thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be helpful and nice, but Persephone was neither. She could be nice sometimes, he supposed, but she was never helpful unless their parents forced her to be.

“How’s the Weaslette?” Lydia asked her best friend and had a heart shaped locket shoved in her face in response. The Hufflepuff squealed, practically bouncing on the spot.

“Look! Isn’t it amazing!” she said, grinning happily. Draco took the girl talk as his cue to leave. He knew Persephone was dating the Weasley girl, Gipsy... Gina? No... No, it was... Draco was coming up empty and just hoped it would come up in the conversation later on and he’d be able to find out. He went to the kitchen to find his boyfriend and that cake Harry mentioned before.

Her cousin’s love life wasn’t as interesting as gossip, so Kayleigh shut the book and went to save her twin. She didn’t say anything, just pulled on his arm, ignored her parents and pulled him away, towards Adonis.

The Asian Greek god was putting the gifts the Weasleys sent under the tree, next to what looked like at least a hundred gifts. He didn’t even turn around as the twins approached him, he only greeted them and hugged them back. Even though they were mostly pain in his ass when he was trying to be a Responsible Prefect, he still loved the little shits.

Lily and James gave up and went to the kitchen to check up on their oldest and youngest children. Stephanie was calm now and was telling Harry and Remus about a book she was reading. It was a Muggle one called Matilda and it was absolutely wonderful. The werewolf and Harry listened intently, gasping and laughing at all the right times and it made Stephanie feel better. They were able to convince her it wasn’t the end of the world and while they – Remus – understood the tragedy of loosing books, they could always buy new ones.

“Draco.” Lily warned and the blond turned around with a sheepish look. His mouth was full and there was chocolate smeared on his lips. Behind him on the counter was the chocolate cake Lily was trying to protect. She sighed and gave him a reprimanding look, though she wasn’t really angry. Despite being a Malfoy, she adored Draco and was beyond happy when Harry told her they were dating.

“’’m shorry.” Draco mumbled and then swallowed the mouthful. “It’s the best cake I ever had, Mrs. Potter. Our House Elves don’t even come near your baking skills.” Flattery will get you everywhere, was how he was raised. It was working, too. Lily laughed and waved her hand.

“Well, luckily, I knew you were coming, so I made two.” She said smugly and ignored James’ dramatic gasp.

“You never make two cakes for me!” he said indignantly and raised his hand up to his chest. “Or for Remus!” James yelled, pointing at his werewolf friend, who, quite frankly, had an addiction to chocolate.

Remus avoided his best friend’s gaze and rather kept his eyes on Stephanie and desperately tried to get her to start talking again. Then maybe he could pretend he couldn’t hear what the conversation was about. He always got two chocolate cakes from Lily, but he wasn’t aware that it was a secret.

“What!” James yelled again and Lily tried to calm him down while hiding her smirk. Her husband was such a drama queen and while she loved him dearly, it was simply ridiculous at times.

Draco went back to his cake after thanking Lily for his own cake and was now feeding Harry happily. Stephanie heard Remus’ desperate pleas and told him in great detail about how she imagined Miss Honey and Matilda’s life after the book ended.

“Why are you here, anyway?” James was now staring accusingly at Draco, as he couldn’t really complain about Moony getting two cakes. The man transformed into a wolf once a month and James knew it was far from pleasant. He deserved two cakes. But Malfoy...

“Sorry?” Draco asked, staring distractedly as Harry licked his lips.

“Malfoys usually host a spectacular Christmas Dinner, no?”

“James, leave the boy alone. He wanted to spend Christmas with us and that’s how he’ll spend it.” Lily said, casting her husband an annoyed look. Who cared about what Malfoys usually did for Christmas? True, she was a bit curious as to why Lucius let his son spend the holidays with the Potters, but she wasn’t about to pry. Unlike her husband.

“No, I want to know why you’re not there.” James demanded, crossing his arms. He didn’t care where the Malfoy heir spent Christmas, but he was annoyed that the kid got two cakes and he didn’t. Anyone who said that James Potter grew up were fairly mistaken.

“Uh...” Draco said, looking at Harry. His sarcastic, smug and proud demeanour deflated visibly whenever he was around Head Auror Potter. The man scared the shit out of him, and not only because he was his boyfriend’s Father.

“He’s here because I asked him to, okay. Back off, Dad.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. Their initial plan was to spend Christmas dinner with the Malfoys and then Christmas morning with the Potters, but Lucius absolutely refused to invite a Potter in his house. Narcissa made him sleep on the couch for a month and told her son that Harry was more than welcome. The damage was done, however, and Harry said he didn’t want to impose on family dinner. Draco didn’t have any qualms about imposing on the Potter’s family dinner, though. It was more festive and pleasant than Christmas at Malfoy Manor at any rate.

There was a fancy party there today, he knew. Every Pureblood who was worth their dime was invited. The Potters weren’t, but James would refuse to go even if they were. It was a matter of principal.

The Lupins didn’t receive an invitation either, but that was to be expected. Sirius was disowned by the Black family when he was 15 and then he married a werewolf and adopted children that weren’t white. While Narcissa was making some effort in talking to her disgraced cousin again, Lucius didn’t want to even hear about Sirius. It was disgraceful, he thought.

“Harry?” came a familiar voice from the living room, before a bush of brown curls entered the kitchen.

“Hermione!” Harry and Stephanie cried out together. The little Ravenclaw jumped off the counter and ran to hug her idol. Hermione grinned, hugging the girl back and she waved at everyone.

“I left my sleeping bag in the living room. Remus, Padfoot won’t chew through it, right?” she asked her Professor, concerned. She knew Sirius always insisted that Padfoot was an entity on its own and that he wasn’t responsible for what he did in his canine state. Remus shook his head, assuring Hermione that he wouldn’t, but he still walked out of the kitchen to make sure he was right.

It was tradition that everyone slept over at the Potters’, so they could open their presents together in the morning. ‘Everyone’ consisted of the Lupins, Potters and Hermione. Her parents were Hindu and didn’t celebrate Christmas, so she spent the two days at either Harry’s or Ron’s. Each of the families was loud, loving and happy, while her own family consisted only of her Mum and Dad. Not that she complained, she loved her little family and appreciated the quiet after she spent time with her best friends and their families.

Sometimes Andromeda and her husband joined them for breakfast, along with Sirius’ brother Regulus and his family. For the last four years, Tonks, her husband and little Clementine joined in the sleepover, as well.

Lily and James were incredibly glad they inherited the Potter Mansion. They couldn’t imagine doing this in the little cottage in Godric’s Hollow where they lived when Harry was born. The Mansion was huge and spacious, allowing their kids to run around as they pleased and to have their own rooms and their own space when they needed it. Much to Remus’, Stephanie’s and Hermione’s enjoyment, there was also a Library somewhere in there. It was constantly being filled with more and more books as Lily and James spoiled their youngest daughter, buying her any and all books she wanted to have.

A frightened Draco was now sharing his cake with James, who kept glaring at him, Hermione and Harry were catching up on each other’s holidays (Hermione has finished all of her homework already, while Harry hasn’t even started on his, and she was now rereading Lord of the Rings and pointedly not speaking to Ron. They had a huge fight a week before the holidays began and were waiting for each other to apologize.), Steph was sitting in Hermione’s lap and listened hungrily to the witch’s every word. She wanted to read Lord of the Rings too, but she had only read The Hobbit so far. The trilogy was a bit much for an eleven year old.

Lily left her husband in the kitchen to scare her son’s boyfriend and walked to the dining room, to make sure everything was in order. Their House Elf, Inga, was setting the table and Lily told her she can finish up and that the Elf should take a break. Unlike most families, the Potters paid Inga for her work, even though it took about five years for Lily to achieve that.

“If you could finish up the dinner, please, Inga. And you can just throw everyone out of the kitchen, they won’t mind.”

As she was finishing setting the table, Lily thought about how lucky she was. She had a big, happy family, her husband loved and adored her, her kids were amazing, even with all their faults. Her job was fantastic, working with Muggleborn children, helping them adjust and informing them about the wizarding world. She thought back to the Christmases of her childhood with a sad smile. Those before she was eleven were fond memories, of her and Petunia playing together, the presents their doting parents and grandparents gave them, saying it was Santa.

Everything changed when she was accepted to Hogwarts. Her parents and grandparents still loved her, of course, but Petunia became unpleasant. She didn’t want to play with Lily anymore, started calling her ‘freak’ and she insulted Sev every time he visited.

Severus was another reason for Lily’s temporary melancholy. Her best friend turned on her, called her a Mudblood and later accused her of leading him on. For a long time, Lily didn’t understand what he meant by that. Then she figured out that he wanted to be with her in a romantic sense and when she didn’t want the same, he got upset. The whole thing made her feel sick and... used. She thought Severus was her friend, her best friend and he apparently only hung around because he wanted to get into her knickers.

At least James was upfront about that. Lily never had any doubt about what it was that James wanted when he started annoying her. He changed with time, though and fell in love with her, not with her looks. That made the woman smile fondly. She couldn’t remember exactly when it was that she fell in love with that idiot of a man, but she knew it certainly wasn’t sudden.

James had “courted” her since their fourth year and she always saw him as a rich, conceited jerk, who didn’t care who he hurt. She despised him, she thought he was a careless idiot who only lived so that he could inconvenience others as much as he could.

And then, slowly, mostly through Remus, she saw the wonderful, thoughtful man he was becoming. She saw how hard he worked to cheer his friend up after the full moon, saw how he sometimes patiently helped Pettigrew with homework, how he yelled at anyone who said something against gay people or werewolves. She saw how he sacrificed himself for Sirius, taking the blame for something without even blinking. Lily knew that Sirius had been in trouble lots of times that month and the howlers from his Mother were getting increasingly violent and horrible.  James didn’t know that, but she saw how Sirius sobbed one night, because of his family, saying that he couldn’t go back, that it was too horrible and that he felt guilty about abandoning his brother, but he couldn’t do it anymore. She remembered how James hugged his best friend, telling him everything would be okay and that he could come live with him.

Remus told her one day what the Marauders did for him. She couldn’t believe it. There was no way three teenage boys who barely listened in class managed to turn themselves into Animaguses. Then they showed her. She nearly fainted.

She fell so completely in love with the idiot that was James Potter and she had almost no regrets in life. She still wanted to patch things up with Petunia, like Sirius did with Regulus. Petunia had a kid, too, a boy a year older than her Harry. Every year, Lily sent a Christmas card to the Dursleys and a card for each their birthdays, but they never replied. She thought about stopping and ignoring them as they ignored her, but she couldn’t. It wasn’t about being the bigger person, though she told herself that. Deep inside, she knew it annoyed Petunia to no end, to receive those cards and so Lily kept sending them. It was sort of satisfying, really.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Inga gently pulling on her sleeve.

“Everything’s ready, Ma’am.”

“Thank you, love. I’ll call everyone in, if you could manage the food.” She told the Elf, who nodded happily.

When she walked back to the living room, Lily stopped in the doorway and took in the scene. Tonks and her husband came while she was gone and the Metamorphmagus was entertaining everyone by doing celebrity impressions. Draco was sitting on an armchair, with Harry in his lap, their hands were intertwined and every so often, Harry leaned down to tell Draco who Tonks was impersonating, if it was someone Muggle. The twins were on the rug next to the tree, trying to open up some of their presents (they were all enchanted so that they could only be opened on Christmas morning, but the kids still tried every year), Lydia and Persephone were sitting on the couch with Adonis, Clementine and her Dad, Lyell. Hermione was sitting in another armchair with Stephanie in her lap and they enjoyed Tonks’ act immensely. Sirius was sitting on the floor, leaning on the armchair his husband was sitting on.

It was the perfect picture, except she couldn’t see her husband anywhere. As if he was reading her thoughts, he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Looking for me?” he murmured and kissed her neck. Lily closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the perfection of the moment.

“We’re so lucky.” She said quietly with her eyes still closed. James nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

“That’s all because I’m so awesome, you know.” He said, teasingly and she laughed, not giving him the satisfaction of agreeing with him. Not out loud, at least.

“You’ve got to be nicer to Draco. He’s not his Dad.” Lily said gently, now looking at the blond in question who was caressing Harry’s arm. James groaned in response, burying his face in her shoulder.

“But I don’t want to.” He mumbled, stubbornly. “We agreed I could scare the people our kids would date.”

“And you have scared him. Now be nice. One of their Dads is already being a dick about their relationship, they need support as well.”

Sometimes James hated that his wife was so compassionate and reasonable. He just wanted to terrify the little shit that was trying to seduce his little baby, was that so wrong.

“Wait. What? Lucius is being mean to Harry?” he demanded when Lily’s words sank in. She sighed and turned around to face her husband.

“Why do you think they’re not there tonight? Don’t you think Draco would want to spend Christmas with his own family? I don’t know exactly what happened, but I’m about 90% sure Lucius didn’t want his son’s boyfriend at the Pureblood Parade. Just... Just be nice to Draco.” Lily concluded and kissed James, hoping he wouldn’t make a scene about Draco’s Father. The poor boy was already going through enough.

The dinner was a loud affair, there were no less than six arguments all together and two puddings exploded. Apparently, there was a miscommunication and both Kayleigh and Felix set up the explosives.

By the end of the evening, both Sirius and Remus were incredibly drunk. Their children would be embarrassed by their behaviour, but they were both used to it and so they just ignored their Dads. James was also drunk, though not as much as his best friends and so he didn’t see Draco and Harry stealing a bottle of wine and going up to Harry’s bedroom.

Hermione knew far better than to follow them and so she took up on Stephanie’s offer to share the girl’s room. Persephone was sleeping in Lydia’s room, as always and Adonis took the couch in Kayleigh and Felix’s room. Lily, who seemed to be the only sober adult, charmed the couches in the living room to transform into beds. They were taken up by Sirius and Remus, and by Tonks, Lyell and Clementine.

 

...

 

“Y’know, I’m incredibly proud of you for keeping up the tradition and naming your kid something so ridiculous as _Clementine_.” Sirius whispered in the morning. He was awoken by Clementine, as was her Mum, yet her Dad and Remus kept on snoring.

Tonks laughed and her hair turned bright blue. “Yeah, I was really high on the drugs when I named her. Mum looked so smug, you wouldn’t even believe it. I like it, though. My little Clementine.” She cooed to her baby, who smiled up at her.

They were sitting in the enormous kitchen at a round table and Tonks was feeding her daughter breakfast, while Sirius was nursing both a hangover and a cup of coffee. Merlin, was he drunk last night. He vaguely remembered singing ‘Jingle Bells’ with Remus and that he tried to get Adonis to tell him who he fancied. His son only rolled his eyes, told him there wasn’t anyone and that he wasn’t sure whether there would be anyone, ever. Sirius was pretty sure his son just came out to him as asexual and he was also pretty sure his response was: “Tha’s good, kid. Brilliant, even! Gives you more time to focus on mischief and general misdemeanour.”

...

 

Upstairs, in Harry’s bedroom, the teenager was waking up in his boyfriend’s arms and it was the perfect feeling. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s naked waist, buried his face in the blond’s neck and hummed happily. There was an empty wine bottle lying on the floor, along with their clothes and the whole room was just generally messy, with clothes and books strewn everywhere. It was so different to Draco’s room, which was always unnaturally tidy and polished. He preferred Harry’s room. It felt more like home.

The Slytherin ran his hand up Harry’s thigh to let the boy know he was awake. He could feel Harry smile against his neck and then his lips were pressed against his, both of them ignoring the morning breath.

“What time’s it?” Draco murmured against his boyfriend’s lips and Harry shrugged.

“No idea. Don’t care.”

Draco hummed in agreement and kissed Harry again, this time with some purpose.

 

...

 

A similar conversation was happening in the master bedroom. Lily desperately wanted to sleep, but she knew that once her kids woke up and wanted to open their presents, there would be no going back. She kept her eyes firmly closed as she snuggled her husband.

“We could pretend we’re not here.” He suggested, planting a kiss on Lily’s head. She hummed in reply and he took that as a good sign. “There’s enough adults in the house, they don’t need us.”

“Are you referring to the hungover Sirius and Remus?” Lily muttered against his chest.

“Remus is an adult... He’s a Professor.” James argued, though he didn’t sound too convinced. Lily chuckled and shook her head.

“He was high the other day.” She informed him. “Said he found some Gillyweed in Persephone’s room and decided to get rid of it.”

James laughed fondly, shaking his head. “Bastard didn’t even share.”

 

...

 

Down the corridor, Stephanie and Hermione were discussing Tolkien with great enthusiasm. They were both still in their pajamas, Hermione’s hair was even wilder than usual, but they were both very comfortable and were too busy adoring great literature to care.

Hermione was trying to tell Steph the whole plot of the lotr trilogy in as little time as possible. She also tried to include as many details as she could without making it too complicated. Steph thought Hermione was doing a wonderful job and she couldn’t wait to get started on the amazing books herself.

...

“And then he just kissed me!” Lydia said, smiling. She usually didn’t like talking about boys, but she felt comfortable with her Hufflepuff best friend. Persephone grinned excitedly and shifted into a sitting position. The heart shaped locket that her girlfriend gave her for Christmas was hanging around her neck and she felt so wonderful.

“Did you like it?”

Lydia considered the question for a moment before nodding slowly. “Yeah, I guess. It wasn’t bad, but, to be honest... I much prefer exploring the Forrest.” She admitted with a guilty smile. “There’s just something about finding new species of plants and seeing new creatures... I don’t know.”

“I can understand that. But please don’t tell me you felt better when you were being chased around by Acromantulas than when you were kissing Luke.” Persephone gave her best friend a look and she laughed, shaking her head.

“That was scary as fuck.” Lydia laughed, remembering how petrified she was when she ran into the giant spiders, who wanted to fucking eat her. “I’m not going back to that part of the Forrest again.”

“Good. Um, can I ask you something?” the Hufflepuff said, nervously. Lydia nodded, confused as to why the other girl was nervous.

“What in the bloody hell is in that wardrobe?” Persephone pointed to the overturned closet, from where some really disturbing noises were coming from. It was a miracle they were both able to sleep at night.

“Oh.” Lydia laughed and waved her wand dismissively. “It’s a Ghoul, it’s okay.”

“You’ve got a Ghoul in your closet.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“...Okay.”

 

...

 

“Adonis. Adoniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.”

“Adoooooonis. Ad, come on!”

Kayleigh and Felix were bored. Adonis insisted on sleeping. It was not a good combination.

“Adonis!” Kayleigh kicked her cousin, receiving a growl in response.

“Fuckoff.” Adonis muttered, still asleep.

“No! You need to wake up!” Felix yelled, shaking his shoulder. Honestly, they could just go downstairs, but this was much more fun.

 

...

 

A few minutes later, a very grumpy Adonis with very adorable bed hair and two hyperactive thirteen year olds came down to the kitchen.

“Coffee?” he asked his Dad and Remus passed him an empty cup silently and motioned to the freshly brewed pot of coffee. It was glorious.

Fe and Kayleigh only stayed in the kitchen long enough to grab a few scones and then they ran in the living room, only slowing down enough so that they didn’t hit the Christmas tree.

Draco and Harry joined them after a while, both grinning happily and ignoring the knowing smirks Sirius was sending their way.

Soon, the whole family was gathered in the living room, opening their presents. Like the dinner the night before, it was a loud and festive morning, filled with laughter and the smell of coffee and cookies.

Regulus joined them for breakfast as well, with his wife Anna and their two daughters, Electra and Gemma. Sirius’ younger brother was more reserved than him, but the girls were loud, happy and hyperactive. They got along great with the twins.

Harry convinced Hermione to go to the Weasley’s with him and, after five excruciating minutes, both Hermione and Ron apologized and hugged. Harry was unbelievably relieved. It was torture to be their best friend when they were fighting. Also, Draco and he had a bet going on when they’ll finally get together and Harry’s date was nearing. He had to do something to make sure they’ll at least hold hands or something. It wasn’t cheating, shut up.

Draco went back home to wish his parents Merry Christmas and then he had a date with Harry later in the day. It was amazing how something that made him so ridiculously happy made his Father seethe with fury. Although, seeing his Father so angry also made Draco happy, so he didn’t worry much about it.

Tonks, Lyell and Clementine said goodbye around lunch, as they still had to visit both sets of grandparents. Sirius and Remus departed at around the same time, deciding they’ll just sleep the day off at home. Both their kids went to the Weasleys for the rest of the day. Persephone so she could spend the day with her girlfriend and Adonis wanted to talk to Fred and George. Felix’ and Kayleigh’s birthday was in about two months and he wanted to get them the perfect present.

Stephanie went to her favourite corner in the Library, curled up with a blanket and read the books she got for Christmas. She explicitly forbade Felix anywhere near the Library, as he had a knack for setting books on fire.

She didn’t have to worry about that, though. Felix was busy trying to talk to the Ghoul with Kayleigh. They were making plans on getting the creature to Hogwarts and scaring the younger years. Specifically that Gryffindor girl that made fun out of Steph the other day. Kayleigh would make her pay.

Lydia let her siblings make the plans as she listed through a magazine. She was very aware she would have to start studying after the holidays, as it was OWL year, but she tried to put that off as long as humanly possible.

Lily and James finally got some time for themselves and they were sitting on the porch, sipping hot chocolate. They set up heating charms around them, so they were nice and warm as they watched snow fall around them. Lily rested her head on her husband's shoulder and thought about how annoyed Petunia will be the next day, when she received the Potter's Christmas card. Lily even included a picture of the whole family. It would drive her sister insane.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, you have no idea how tempting it was to end it with "All was well."
> 
> I didn't mention it, but Pettigrew fucked off to Australia, didn't ruin anyone's life and he's just there. I don't care what he's doing, he's not in their lives anymore. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
